Motor vehicles are known to include moonroofs, which are transparent sections in the roof of a motor vehicle. Typically, the transparent section is provided by one or more transparent panels, which are fixed or moveable. In some example, the panels are moveable to expose an opening in the roof, which allows light and fresh air to enter the passenger cabin.
Some motor vehicles also include roof racks, which attach to roof rails on the roof of the motor vehicle. When cabin space is limited, for example, users can store luggage on the roof of the vehicle by attaching the luggage to the roof racks.